


OF AGE

by FictionRepublic



Category: LOVE YOURSELF - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: -BTS one shots, -BTS smut, F/M, FUCK, Face-Fucking, Female Park Jimin (BTS), big dick energy, namjoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:58:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionRepublic/pseuds/FictionRepublic
Summary: Been dating Namjoon for over 3 years and its finally your 21st birthday and he can't wait to make his wet dreams into reality





	OF AGE

“do you know how much I have wanted to fuck you?” he said in my ear as I hugged him.

We have been dating for over two years, well since I was in my final year in high school and he has not touched me once, I tried to kiss him once, but he pushed me away and it got me so angry, but we never broke up, well I am in love with him.

“what?” I said genuinely surprised as this was the first time he had ever mentioned something like this

“you are finally 21 which means you are of age now” he said biting my ear lobe. So, the reason he didn’t touch me was because I was not of age. I was so angry when all my friends in university tell me about their boyfriend and their time together

“why didn’t you say this before?” I asked moving away

“what different would it have made? I wanted to fuck your pussy, but I couldn’t because you were underage and fuck it, I am not a pervert who is into underaged girls, it is considered rape Yuki” he said

“at least I could have put my mind at rest, I thought you didn’t like my body, I thought I was unattractive to you” I said hitting the flower he gave me on his chest

“what do you….” He said then stopped “oh my god…. I am so sorry”

“when I tried to kiss you, you pushed me away…. Did you forget the day I sat on you with no panties, I wanted you to try something” I said shouting now, forgetting that we were in public, I blushed.

He smiled looking around, bowing slowing to people passing who were watching us. As a celebrity he tried not to take us on dates in public places, he quickly pulled my face into his jacket, whispering in my ear “do you want to be the girl who failed to tempt RM?” he said, and I took a deep breath

“let’s go home, so that I can alleviate your doubt…. I will start by sucking those dusky pink nipples of yours and yes, I saw them, I will wrap my hands tightly around those full tits of yours. I saw the size of your bra…. I notice things and yes I have tried to control myself all these years not because you are not attractive but because I knew it would be worth the wait” he stopped pulling me closer to him, till my breast pressed flat on his hard chest. I thought he would stop there   
“while sucking your nipples, I will jerk your panties off, dipping my fingers into your pussy which I know is already dripping. Then I will have you sit on my face and eat you till you juice is flowing down my neck to my chest”

“Nam…” I called and that seemed to remind him we are in a park with kids running around

“I need to fuck you, lets go home…. We will celebrate your birthday in bed”

He kept his promise

When we got home, he could wait to open the door as he wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing me, his tongue dominating my mouth.

His hand, opened the door behind me and he walked us inside, shutting the door behind us “this is your first time, I wanted to make it special, but you mess with my head” he said with his lips on my neck as he laid me slowly on his bed

My legs around his waist tightened trying to bring my clit closer to his hardon which was grinding into me deliciously. My clit was on overdrive. He tore my blouse of me leaving me in my pink bra which I suddenly remembered were different from my panties. He groaned.

“god”

He hands held my hands above my head leaving me in his mercy, he rested on his elbow looking at me, breathing slowly. “what are you doing to me?” he said unhooking my bra, behind me and raising it to cover my eyes, I tried to shake it off, but he held me still “god” I felt his breath on my nipple and then something wet and soft flicked and I knew it was his tongue, he moaned louder than me.

“sweet” he said then sucking my nipple into his mouth, rolling it back and forth with his tongue and it was certain that I was dripping, my body unfamiliar with this sort of pleasure was in overdrive. My legs around his waist was trembling as I tried to rub my clit on his hardon through his jeans. His hand held my small waist still, prevent me from moving

“I want to be deeply buried in you when you cum, don’t you dare cum” he warned his lips on my sternum. I think I came but I don’t know… I possibly already came more than once.

His hand holding my waist slowly lower tearing my panties from my hips, I felt him move lower till I felt his breathe on my pussy, I squirmed.

“I will eat you now, stay still” he said   
His lips made contact with mine, the way he was making love to my pussy was driving me out of this dimension. His tongue ran along the length of my slit, then slowly licking and flicking my hard clit before he slowly sucked it into his mouth, my legs were vibrating now. 

The orgasm I only heard about, I was about to have. He was sucking hard on my clit, with his hand still holding my hands above my head, his other hand holding my left leg over his shoulder.

He released me taking his mouth away, removing the bra from my eyes.

He looked down into my eyes “I want you to sit on my face” he said, I was shaking. I watched him as he lay beside me “get on” he commanded.   
I got on my shaking knees, crossing him, with my knees on each side of his naked chest. He said nothing, watching me. I have never been so shy in my entire life “sit” he commanded again. 

I slowly moved upward till my knees were on both sides of his head, I didn’t want to suffocate him, but he pulled my waist down till my pussy was over his mouth “hold your tits, Yuki… and ride me as you would ride your horse” he said then flicked his tongue which deliciously hit my clit, his lips were kissing mine and I was shaking. 

His tongue sticking deeply into me, at first, I tried to move away but before I knew it, I held the headboard with one hand and my breast with another, pinching my nipple and I was slowly rocking my waist back and forth trying to keep my clit in contact with his ever-moving tongue, I was going to cum and he knew it.

The juices leaking out of me was probably smearing all over his face as I couldn’t keep still. He kept sucking, flicking, kissing and dipping his tongue into my cunt. I was shaking now with my nails digging into the headboard and my second hand now gripping his hair. 

My waist was rocking faster and suddenly I came, shaking and moving around, he was probably not breathing with me over his nose, he held my laps and slowly lifted me off his face placing me on his chest and I could see the trail of juice I left from his face to his chest. 

 

He opened his eyes and stared into mine 

“what did I say about not cumming until I was buried inside you?” he asked then licked his lips moaning. 

 

© FictionRepublic

I am open for requests


End file.
